Sasuke Shinden: Book of Frost
by MeltyScream
Summary: A criminal revolution in the Land of Frost is threatening to overtake the peaceful state of the great Shinobi Nations, which is what Sasuke Uchiha must get to the bottom of and quell before and real damage can be done. However, the Uchiha man is in the crosshairs of a dangerous bounty hunter; Meisiekai Redyui. Slight AU, takes place before Kara's manga arc. Midly OC-Centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its properties. These belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1: Her Ambition; I will capture Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

_**Boom!**_

An explosion tore through a dark colored wall, bright flames of orange and blue rolling in from the other side. Screams of horror and terror filled the air as dozen of women dressed in lab coats came rushing out.

"Status update! I need a status update." One of them shouted as she ran along side a man whose nose was too deep down in his tablet to even see where he was going.

He quickly scrolled down, glasses gleaming with the light of the device and exclaimed, "A meltdown has happened in Section B-2 where subjects M and XZ are. At this rate the whole lab will collapse and be buried we have to escape!" Another explosion rocked the lab and sent tables stacked with various vials and medicines crashing onto the floors. It was only one word to describe the scene.

Chaos.

What caused this chaos was the real question though. A few minutes prior to this moment, the employers of this facility were doing their jobs in the uttermost peace. The place was known as Lab Z, one of many underground labs ran by a group of rogue scientists who had split from the Union sometime ago. In these labs the head scientists watched as test subjects they wrangled in had been subjected to levels of experiments not conducted since the heyday of Orochimaru.

The head scientist of this lab was an middle aged man around his fifties. Poofy black hair with the ends tipped with a nice shade of metallic silver. He furiously claimed it was hair dye, but most around him knew better. He was quite buff, his labcoat tightening around his limbs as he moved. His name was Akanagri, head of this underground lab division. He was quite famous, having been named as a A-Rank criminal in the Anbu Bingo Books. In these times of peace very few could lay claim to even being a B-ranked criminal, so his ranking was nothing to take lightly.

"What the hell is going on here!?" His voice boomed as he came stomping down one of the corridors. He looked left, and then right, and then in a fit of anger slammed his hand against the wall nearly crumbling it. "Gahh! Why the fuck does everything fall apart when I leave this damn lab for one second. Can you idiots not comprehend how to run a lab for one moment!?" His voice fell on deaf ears as his employers deemed their lives more important then his rant. He soon realized he was the one being dumb, standing amidst a imploding lab shouting obscenities. The man let out a low growl and started a fast trot to the nearest staircase that would take him out.

In the chaos was two young ladies, no older than twenty-one. It was amazing that someone so young would willing work in an illegal underground lab, but the pay was astounding so they performed the illegal activities to live a luxurious life above ground. As they ran for the exit, one of them tripped and fell face first to the ground. No not tripped, she was pulled. Her friend screamed in horror as she watched her companion be dragged into the shadows. She could vividly hear the screams of agony from which followed those events.

"Now you stay put right there." A voice as cold as the steel of the katana dragging along the ground spoke. The young woman could only watch in horror as the silver haired killer put on the labcoat of her victim, bright red blood inking the tail end of the cloth. "Hmph. You haven't ran off yet? Are you paralyzed by your own fear, or do you intend on challenging me?"

The young lady couldn't bare to get a word out as she cowered into a corner. Out of the shadows stepped a woman of average height, silver-white hair falling down to her shoulders as she removed the pale headband which kept it tied together. Her chestnut skin just barely reflected the dull, flickering light which was positioned over her. "Well…?" The woman narrowed her pale green eyes as a mischievous grin warped across her face. "In case you were wondering, I'm the one who did all this. You can call me Meisiekai."

"You did this…? W-Why?" The young woman spoke in a quiet, tense tone as the reality of the situation slowly settled into her mind. Meisiekai sneered, dragging her blood ridden katana along the ground as she began to walk towards the woman. "Your big boss man, Akanagri am I right? He seems to have a big bounty on his head. Bounty Hunter Bingo Book lists him at 50,000 ryo. Dead or alive as long as I have proof, and I'll be collecting that."

Meisiekai delivered a swift knee to the forehead of the woman, knocking her out cold. She threw the bloodied lab coat she wore to the ground and exchanged it for the one belonging to the lady she had just knocked out. She proceeded back into the main corridor where the workers were trying their best to traverse the jammed staircases leading up. In this situation most were too scared to and try to take the elevator up, but there was a few brave few who began to try their luck when they realized how long it would take to get through the crowded staircase.

She took a look around at the facility, watching in malice as the place gave off an orange glow from the many fires. Meisiekai was quick not to get wrapped up in her self loathing, switching gears to the task at hand. She was sure Akanagri was at least to the top floor by now as he took highest priority over all his workers. Another reason to kill him. He forced his employees to make way for him in his quest for safety and put them at prolonged risk.

She wouldn't let the scum getaway.

Her eyes darted towards the elevator, and then the stairs. Then she remembered she was no ordinary person, and scoffed at herself. She wasn't a lab rat like these people, she was a ninja. A quite skilled one at that.

She jumped back and propelled herself upwards off a nearby table. Catching the railing of the staircase she leapfrogged upwards onto the next flight of stairs, much to the surprise of the many workers and… experiments below her. She hadn't seen any of these people walking around in a patient's attire beforehand, so she figured they had just been let out.

"What the hell!?" She heard a male shout angrily as she pressed her foot onto the bridge of his nose to bounce herself to the last flight of stairs. Akanagri was up top nearing the latch that would take him above ground, along with a few lucky employees who happened to be at the front of the crowd.

As he reached for the handle a long throwing needle dug into the back of his hand. Surprisingly he made no sound, he only slowly turned around with the meanest scowl he could muster. "Who the hell… DID THAT!?" He was not pleased at the proposition that one of the people he payed down here wanted to play games with him

Meisiekai gave him a shark like grin as his eyes reached her face. She held up three throwing needles and said, "I don't know. Why don't you take a guess." The man snarled at her teasing. He noticed people trying to run behind him to exit the lab and he slammed his hand against the wall. "NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL I DO!." He turned his attention back to Meisiekai, the meanest look one could imagine was on his face. His body cackled with a fierce lightning current.

His leg twitched ever so slightly before he took off in a mad charge at her. Meisiekai, ever observant, was quick to sidestep out of the way. Akanagri flung himself into the wall and let out a roar of pain and anger. He spinned off the wall causing debris and dust to shoot out into the air. The remaining employees screamed and shouted out in terror whilst Meisiekai stood firm unphased.

She clasped her hands together and formed a series of hand seals, then proclaimed; "Fire Release: Great Exploding Fireball!" She placed two fingers over her mouth and spat out two large fireballs which zipped towards Akanagri. He dodged the first just barely, but once it made contact with the wall behind him it erupted in a great fiery explosion that sent his hurtling into the ground. "Gah!" He coughed up a clump of blood, burn marks forming on his left arm and lower part of his chin. Just as he looked up he saw the second fireball right in his path. As it got closer no longer could he see anything around him, just the flaming orange inferno that would soon be his fate. His eyes darted to the side where behind the thinnest part of the flame he could see Meisiekai watching him, a merciless expression on her face.

"DAMN YOU!" He shouted one final time.

Impact. The fireball crashed against him with great force and exploded. The second explosion being so fierce that even Meisiekai was forced to step back to avoid being slightly burned. When the fire subsided all that remained was a charred corpse, along with a few other workers who had caught the tail end of the blast and were laying on the ground in severe pain from their burns. Meisiekai reached into her pocket and pulled out a small camera.

She walked over to the remains of Akanagri, examining them thoroughly.

_Click._

"Akanagri, wanted dead or alive." She watched as the camera printed out the picture and removed it. She slipped the camera back into her pocket trading it out for her mercenary's bingo book. As she walked to the exit she turned to his entry in the book and stuck the picture onto the page as a bookmark. "Now then, time to collect my check." She chuckled to herself as she climbed the latch outwards.

* * *

"Please mister, I'm so hungry and I haven't eaten in days." Sasuke looked dully at a woman whom he had just run into. He looked her up and down; she was quite thin from his observation. He concluded that she wasn't lying, however, he didn't have much food on his person, to begin with. Only a few pieces of bread and the meal a village elder had cooked for him before he had departed. He figured he would have enough to last him to his next stop, however, now that assumption was in question.

He sighed and reached into his pack, pulling out two pieces of bread and an apple. "This is all I can offer you, ma'am." The woman snatched the food from his hands just as soon as he presented it, garnering an eyebrow raise from the Uchiha man.

She began to munch fiercely on the food Sasuke provided her. Watching her for a half-second Sasuke simply turned to walk in the other direction.

"Wait!" He stopped and slightly turned his head at her sudden request. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a few coins of which he couldn't identify. They weren't ryo he was sure. She extended her hand but Sasuke lightly shook his head, saying, "There's no need for that." She nodded with a soft smile and stuck her coins back into her pockets.

The two exchanged a nod once more before Sasuke began to walk again. It had been a few months since he was last in the Leaf, after assisting in the defeat of Momoshiki. He hadn't spent as much time in Kaguya's dimension as usual, instead deciding to stick around on the surface level much more. He was the Shadow Hokage as coined, so his travels were to investigate current threats to the leaf and keep new ones from arriving.

Currently, he was in the Land of Hot Water, as reports had surfaced about a group of small gangs banding together to form a rebellion against the Five Kage. It was nothing they couldn't handle, each one of the individual kage could likely quell the entire rebellion on their own, however, Sasuke knew better. Like he told Naruto before leaving, if word got out about this and it began to grow and spread to other countries, it could get really ugly in terms of numbers.

Nobody wanted another war.

As he walked through the forests he could see why it would be the perfect place to start a rebellion. It was mostly empty. The land had been evacuated for the war, Incase the fighting spread there. Luckily it hadn't been reduced to a flat wasteland like the unlucky Land of Frost.

After the war, the people didn't bother to return, so the country became overrun by bandits and criminal games looking to make names for themselves. For any normal man, it would be a dangerous walk, knowing at any time you could be attacked.

For Sasuke Uchiha, it was a casual stroll.

By now many knew of his name and infamy, every detail of him right down to the bang covering his eye was engraved in the head of many a man. None would try him or they'd face certain defeat, possibly even death.

He stopped at a small wooden shack, a sign hanging down from the roof nearly on its way to the ground.

"_Meeting room." _The sign read.

Cautiously, Sasuke walked up the wooden steps, careful not to miss a step and get himself stuck. He knocked thrice upon the door. No answer.

He pressed his hand against the door to push it open, but upon his touch, it fell right through. "Hmph." He simply shrugged, taking a slop step inside, keeping the hilt of his sword tightly gripped. Something didn't feel right about this place, it was an unnatural feeling. He progressed to what he presumed was the kitchen, and the sight only certified his feeling.

Everything, from the refrigerator to the stove to the counter was made from pure wood, it was a strange sight to see. It seemed very impractical first off, and everything looked like it was just polished. The pure wood counters sparkled and shined, a contrast from what the shack's exterior presented. Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew something was up. "Wood Release: Trap Containment Close!" A voice barked from the outside.

"_Wood Release?" _Sasuke thought frantically to himself. "Impossible." Then, everything started to warp around him. The wood twisted and contorted to the effect of how a stereotypical drunk person sees the world. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was gonna squeeze him together. Without a spoken word, Sasuke weaved together hand seals on his sole arm and pressed down at the ground, a current of lightning surging from his hand in all directions slicing and breaking the wood.

The house erupted in an explosion of lightning and charred wood, Sasuke standing directly in the middle amongst the ignited flames. Sharingan activated, his eyes crept along his surroundings waiting for anyone to strike. Nothing happened, the woods were just as dead silent as they were when he entered the building. He lingered in place for a few more seconds before he slowly took a few steps forward, still scanning his surroundings. "A wood jutsu user should not exist anymore, now that Hashirama and Madara are truly dead." He muttered to himself as he observed the burning piles of wood.

If it were a genjutsu he would not be watching the smoke from the wood rise into the sky, but that was not the case. "_Whoever performed this jutsu is either really fast or cast it from a great distance." _He deactivated his Sharingan and turned around walking in the opposite direction. As he walked he reached into the bag he carried with him, pulling out a small journal and a pen. Turning to the latest entry he began to record the events that had happened so far, looking up everynow and then as to make sure he wasn't walking into anything or anyone.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked up. Sasuke slipped the book back into his bag. "I know you're here, you can come out." Even without his sharingan activated he could detect ninja with ease. However no one came out, not a soul budged at his announcement not even the birds perched on the tree branches. "I don't like being messed with." Sasuke warned as he turned his head to the right. He was sure he was staring directly at one of the people he thought were stalking him.

No one moved yet again.

Sasuke cast out his right arm, his sole arm and paused. "Chidori Spear." The beam of lightning shot out from his hand faster than any normal person could react, and sure enough, a cry of agony followed suit. The lightning current retracted as Sasuke looked over at a now dead man. "The rest of you, come out." He turned his head to the left side, but for the third straight time, no one moved. "So you want to play this game?" By now he was starting to become a bit irritated. "Fire Release: Fireball Justu." He spit a triplet of large flaming spheres hurting off to his left. This produced a reaction as two silhouettes humped from the bushes.

The two figures changed direction in the air and dashed straight for Sasuke. He quickly drew his sword and countered his two attacker, both using kunai blades. The black haired man jumped back while his counterpart, a navy blue haired woman, landed on the ground and rushed Sasuke with quick swipes of her blade. Sasuke fluidly curved his body around each attempt and the woman took notice that her attacks were futile so she backed off.

"Behind you!" The man roared from over Sasuke's shoulders as he came charging at him. Sasuke whipped around, delivering a kick to the male's face which sent him tumbling off to the side. With little time wasted he dashed over to the man grabbing him by the arm and with impressive strength lifting him over his shoulders and slamming him back into the ground.

"Pa!" The woman yelled. She growled angrily and proclaimed, "Water Release: Water Pellet Jutsu!" Out of her mouth came dozens of small drops of water being spat out at the speed of bullets. Sasuke jumped to the side as the onslaught started, the pellets battering the terrain and rocks around him like tiny bombs being dropped. They had some power to them, and too many direct hits to him could be the end. He grabbed a small rock and tossed it at her with tremendous speed.

The woman easily dodged it and continued the jutsu. With his Rinnengan now active Sasuke muttered, "Amenotejikara." In an instant he took the place of the rock.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" The woman gasped as she stopped the jutsu. She felt a tug on her shoulder as she was pulled to the ground, the harsh impact causing her to cough up a large sum of blood. Sasuke put his foot in her stomach, hard, earning another pathetic cough of blood. "Damn you, get away from her." The man came running in and engaged in a low level taijutsu attack on Sasuke. Every punch he threw was swiftly evaded and countered, then Sasuke grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he earned a cry of pain from the male. As he held him up in the air by the wrist he kneed him in the groin and tossed him backward.

The man tumbled backward until he was planted firmly on his butt, and not shortly after that a stream of lighting pierced the man's chest. "Damn it! Get this thing out of me! PLEASE!" He begged in horrendous pain as the lightning cackled around his flesh and lashed at him like a whip.

"I avoided hitting your vital spots…" Sasuke paused, and then continued, "Who are you? What do you want?" The man snarled. "Dammit! You think you can mess with me, Zena Du like that!? I'm a world-renowned criminal and I'll be damned if I bow to you! NOW GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!?" Sasuke looked on dully as, Zena, made his declaration. "Hmph." Sasuke retracted his Chidori spear to much praise from Zena.

"Yes, I'm surprised you have some understanding. No-." He was cut off by another Chidori spear piercing him. "Pa! No!" The lady screamed aloud as Zena fell flat on his back, dead. Sasuke apparently was not in the mood to play any games. He turned around and stared the woman down eye to eye. His coal black eyes seemed to bear no emotion, only a killing intent which the woman swore was suffocating her. The air was heavy as he stared at her, to the point where she just had to look away.

"I assume you won't be telling me anything either." He said, pressing the tip of his katana lightly against her nose. She grunted, struggling against the weight of his foot before finally relaxing, apparently submitting. "What do you want to know?" She spat in an annoyed tone, hate emanating from her eyes towards the man who had just slain her father. Not exactly in cold blood, as her father was the aggressor in this conflict. Still, it was unforgivable in her eyes. No matter how many bad things he did, he was still a very good man in her eyes.

"I'm sure you heard the question I asked your friend-"

"Dad! Father!" The woman cut Sasuke off in an angry shout, correcting him on his choice of words.

Sasuke stared blankly at her for another second, and continued, "Father. I'll rephrase it though. Who are you, what do you want?" He carefully increased the pressure of his foot against her chest as he said every word, and once he was finished he lifted his limb off of her. The woman sat up, and was greeted with the tip of Sasuke's sword once again gracing the bridge of her nose.

"Get that slice of metal out of my face." She said in a low growl, eyeing him intently. Sasuke met her stare, and for a few silent minutes the two just sat there. Finally she relented her eyes darting to the side to avoid the stare of the Uchiha. "Fine I'll tell you. It's a long story though let's get somewhere private." Sasuke nodded, forcing her upwards and pushing her out ahead of him with his sword. "Lead the way."

* * *

Meisiekai hummed a soft tune, strolling out of what appeared to be a small bamboo building. In her hand was a brown sack bag, inside was filled with precious ryo from her turn-in. She pocketed her hand and came out with her little book. "Ahhhh! I can never have enough money." The woman flipped through a few pages, landing on Sasuke's page. She decided she would wait to target him. She hadn't yet found time to devise a plan to take him down, and she knew for a fact she couldn't take him head on. So for now she'd wait.

"Hmmmm…." As she flipped some more she landed on a section of pages. "Du family. Pakan Du, C-Ranked criminal. Zakan Du, C-Ranked criminal. Miyuri Du, C-Ranked criminal. Zena Du, A-Ranked criminal. Last seen in the Land of Hot Water. Capable as individuals, extremely dangerous as a cohesive unit. Bounty was set by an anonymous contributor, reward is 1,000 ryo for each of the siblings and 3,000 ryo for Zena."

She circled their reward listings in her book and closed it, depositing it into her pocket. "All together that's 6,000 easy bank. Maybe more if I can do a little bargaining with the collection officer." She would use this, as all her other bounties, to home her skills for the big hunt coming up. She had to kill Sasuke, she needed too. Both her body and mind longed for the image of her katana piercing his skin, and hearing him draw his last breath. That was her endgame, the impossible mountain that she would climb.

She had no ill will against him, she barely knew him personally. It wasn't even about the money when it came to him. She just knew him as one of the strongest men alive. The other, Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, was safely behind the stronghold that was the Leaf. Even attempting to kill him would be suicide. Not being killed by the shinobi themselves was suicide itself, facing him in battle one on one with his access to the tailed beast. It was only a feat no ordinary shinobi like herself would manage. She was only bothering to try Sasuke because if she did manage to outsmart him, he wouldn't have a tailed beast to use as a crutch.

Meisiekai didn't factor in other abilities like Susanoo, she felt she didn't need too. "The Land of Hot Water…?" Her thoughts drifted back to the task at hand. "Not to far from here. Two days at the most, two days until the Du family is another payday." She sat down by a tree, beginning to plan out her camp for tonight. Tomorrow she would start her journey.

Little did she know the Du family was already nearing extinction, and her hunt for them would bring her into a premature confrontation with her endgame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its properties. These belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2: Meisiekai Intervenes**

* * *

"We're here." The woman Sasuke was escorting spoke as she led her to what appeared to be home. It was in the middle of nowhere, separated from any other villages so he assumed it was their family's home. She opened the door, leading into a well-furnished living space.

She walked inside, but Sasuke did not follow. He took note of the house; a wooden cabin, and instead decided to stand at the doorway much to the amusement of her. "Since you're my apparent police escort, I'll spare you my name scum. Miyuri Du." Sasuke didn't bother to reply, instead, he stared past her into the house. Miyuri caught onto that, slightly moving to cover whatever he was peering at. "My name not interesting enough for you to comment on?"

"I don't have time for games. Tell me what I need to know." The Uchiha spoke in a calm, yet unnerving tone. His gaze shifted back to her, and in return she quickly looked down to escape his glance.

"We here hired, by a gang from the Land of Frost." She started abruptly, "Apparently they've been keeping tabs on you for a long time. They paid us a pretty healthy sum in advance and told us you would be coming through the Land of Hot Water. Sure enough they were right. One of them worked with us right up until the ambush, he had some special type of jutsu. When he demonstrated it to us, it was as if he possessed every jutsu from every bloodline dead or alive. Simply amazing." Miyuri marveled at such a technique, it was the kind you'd only dream was possible.

"Every bloodline dead or alive?" Sasuke immediately thought of the long-dead Uchiha jutsu's, which currently only he had access too seeing as Sarada was yet to further progress her Sharingan. Miyuri nodded her head to confirm his question. She stroked her chin with a single finger as she recalled the situation. "It was a lot stranger than you can even imagine. Indescribable. Something tells me he was a higher up in that gang they sent to help us, maybe even the kingpin. It wouldn't surprise me, someone with your talents would warrant such a man." She looked over him, from his jet black hair to his fit shape. Normally such a man would be her type, but as she stared into the person who had just murdered her entire family all she could feel inside was a burning rage.

A rage she couldn't do anything about, he'd slaughter he if she was to attempt anything.

"That's all you know? You and your family were just paid grunts, or were you informed on any long term plans." Sasuke inquired. The Land of Frost was a land all but ravaged by the war. No one expected it to hold any type of populace in the times of peace, but they should have all known better. A country basically forgotten by the five kages, it was the perfect place for criminals to conduct their business. The perfect place to start any rebellions.

Miyuri raised her right hand as if she were under an oath, saying, "While I don't like the term you used for me and my deceased family, that is true. We weren't let in on anything. All mission details were simply to kill or capture Sasuke Uchiha. His inactiveness will be a great service to our plans."

Sasuke stared into her for a few more seconds, and once again she buckled under his gaze. He was pretty sure at this point she had no reason to lie. She had nothing left to protect, to keep under wraps. He almost felt bad for what he did, almost. He gave all three men chances to save their own lives. If anything, this had only proved the argument that kunoichi are smarter than most men. The woman in front of him was sure to save her life.

He looked back into the night sky. A cold breeze howled in the dark sky. He considered spending the night in this cabin of hers but quickly decided against it. There's no telling what kind of trouble he would awake to if he decided to be so careless as to lounge with a killer. Sasuke stepped down from the porch as he prepared to leave. "You're free to go." He spoke. "However, for your sake try not to get caught up with this little 'gang' as you say. I won't be as lenient next time."

Miyuri watched from the doorway as he began to walk off into the distance. She thought about putting a kunai through his back. She relished the idea, every vivid detail of his neck splattering with bright red blood from the impact. She did not act on this fantasy though. Miyuri knew the outcome of that, she would be soon seeing her family. As much as she hated their absence, she was no fool and would not be quick to join them in the afterlife. Slowly she shut the door in front of her when he was finally out of sight.

This man came into her life and destroyed what little of it she had left. She would not forget this, not at all. Drawing the very kunai blade she pictured herself impaling him with she pressed it against the skin of her arm. Clenching her teeth she started from her wrist and drew a long cut down her arm until she reached the end.

"I swear on my life. Sasuke Uchiha, you will pay dearly." The blood from her cut seeped down her arm and began to drip on the floor at a rapid pace quickly making a puddle. She willed herself forward into the bathroom, beginning a tedious process of cleaning herself and stopping the bleeding. Miyuri couldn't allow herself to die from blood loss. If there was any death for her now, it would be at the hands of the man who murdered the rest of her family in cold blood from her viewpoint.

She couldn't take him alone though, and she couldn't return to ask her former employers for help. As she threw herself onto her bed she decided now would be a good time to sleep. Soon, she'd have her revenge.

* * *

The sun peered its head into Meisiekai's tent. She was surprised to find she hadn't been killed or looted overnight. The young woman sat up right, grabbing her katana before climbing out. Once she was on two feet she took cautious looks around. It was quite hard to believe she made it through a night in the middle of the forest without any scratches. She had finally reached her destination after a two-day trek from the Land of Stone to the Land of Hot Water. Around these parts she had to tread carefully. Meisiekai was originally from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Her reasons for going rogue were something she couldn't clearly explain herself. It had been so long, she left at the age of 14. For a while, she traveled with a gang of criminals before departing to become her own woman just five years later.

She was without any doubt sure there were patrols from the Hidden Cloud even as far south as this country she was in now. Her face, along with many others have were commonly being plastered around the area after an encounter not too long ago. Being taken into custody would be the last thing she would let happen. She was no super shinobi though. As skilled as she may be, handling a dozen highly talented Cloud shinobi on her own would be a tall task.

Seeing as it was a good time to move, Meisiekai gathered her things and began her trails. She covered herself with a multicolored fox mask. Tiny slits allowed her eyes to be fairly hidden from view, and mastery of a simple transformation technique changed her hair color from its silvery-white appearance to a jet black color. If anyone asked, her name was Jinkai.

As she continued down her path she came up to a shoreline littered with small shack buildings. She stopped and pounced up to a tree branch to get a better look of the area. She noticed a few people walking throughout the place. Meisiekai prepared to get down, but instead, she felt something tug at her leg. Before she could react she was pulled down to the ground in a forceful manner.

Two spearheads instantly were poking at her cheek. They belonged to two men, hovering over her with stern expressions. They weren't Cloud ninja thankfully. "Who the hell are you, why are you trespassing on our land?" One of them demanded angrily. Meisiekai gazed over their apparel. Neither of them sported any kind of headbands, only long blue garbs.

"I am Jinkai. I'm simply passing through here." She said. She attempted to rise to a sitting position which prompted the two men to jump back, frantically waving their spears. "Do not move! One damn move and I'll attack!" He shouted. His voice was gruff, along with short greying black hair atop his head. Meisiekai looked over the spears, such primitive weapons. They couldn't possibly be ninja. "Relax." She spoke in a calm, soothing voice. Meisiekai had learned this from someone she worked with not too long ago, who just happened to be a man surprisingly. However they were having none of it as they intently eyed her.

"Cunai. You think she's with those damn criminals?" The other man asked, causing interest to spark in Meisiekai. The man named Cunai looked down at her staring for a few seconds. Black hair, mask concealing their face. She most definitely fit the bill of the attackers who raided their small town a few days ago. As he was about to cast judgment Meisiekai swiftly escaped from their foothold on her. "Bastard!" Cunai growled. Meisiekai took a few steps back as he now began to rush her, jabbing furiously with his spear. His partner followed suit as he ran to flank her from the left side.

They swiped at her, and she gracefully weaved between their attacks like a leaf floating in the wind. Cunai's spearhead flew by her face an inch away from gracing her cheek. She took note of the whip of wind that echoed in her ears. It was a pretty powerful jab, one that could have impaled her on the spot. Cunai began to retract his spear, Meisiekai would not let it happen though. In one swift strike she split the wooden pole in half. Grabbing the end attached to the spearhead she turned to counter another attack from Cunai's partner.

He jumped back and pounced into the air in a downward stab. Meisiekai dodged it but found herself having to counter a sudden flurry of pokes and prods. The man was fast, the pressure he was applying to Meisiekai with his rapid jabs beginning to push her back. She took note of her surroundings noticing she was backing up into a tree. Perfect.

"Die criminal scum." He took a giant leap forward, putting all his power into this last spear lunge. "Wind Release," Meisiekai's eyes widened at that proclamation. She wasn't expecting random villagers to know jutsu, let alone combine it with a weapon like she concluded he was planning to do. "Shit…" She muttered, not sure if her plan would work now.

"Piercing Drill!" A tunnel of air surrounded the man in a cone-like fashion from the tip of his spear. He took another step forward. "Fire!" At that word he burst towards Meisiekai with speed so fast it came with a loud noise as if an explosion had set off on the ground he stood upon just a few seconds ago. Meisiekai sidestepped, barely. The spear left a long cut across the side of her stomach. She could only imagine her condition if she took it head on. She turned her head to see if her plan had worked. She imagined him embedding his spear tree and being unable to get it out.

However, there was no tree there. The impact from the spear detonated the tree on sight, and bits of it began to rain back to the ground around him. Meisiekai rose to her feet clenching her side. The pain certainly hurted now doubt and she knew it would limit her fighting capability until she healed up.

"Nice shot Tienshin." Cunai congratulated from the sidelines. Without his weapon Meisiekai noticed he had decided to stay out of the fight. "_Perhaps without their little weapons, they don't have any fighting ability." _It was strange to think there would be people trained to fight with a weapon but not hand to hand combat, but it wasn't entirely uncommon. She didn't have long. The longer this battle went on, the worse it would get for her. She took a glance at the grass around her now coated in a crimson red.

"I let my guard down and now look at me." She glared at Tienshin who wore a cocky smile. "Damn, I damn near sliced you in half. Allow me to finish the job." Meisiekai grab her katana from is holding strap. She said nothing, she only readied herself. The woman wouldn't be caught by the same justu twice and she knew that was what he was planning. She could tell by the stance he was settling into that he would try that attack again. "Wind Release: Piercing Drill." Tienshin took a single step forward. That was the key for Meisiekai to act.

He burst towards her expecting to swiftly pierce straight through her. He hit thin air, however. Tienshin looked around in confusion and anger. "How did she!? Where did she go!?"

A kunai blade drove into his arm rupturing his skin and causing him to let out a roar of pain. Meisiekai appeared behind him delivering a crippling blow to his shin. He growled and whirled around, Meisiekai swiflty dodging the spear as he turned. Tienshin lunged forward, "Die! Ha!". Meisiekai chuckled as she continually dodged all his attacks. Ducking under a forward jab she grabbed the middle of his spear and with sheer force yanked it and him down. She curled her body around the object and stomped him into the ground.

Tienshin reached for her foot, barely missing by a fingertip. "Who's on the ground now." Meisiekai said, prying his spear from his hands. Once she had it in her possession she snapped in it in half and threw it down in front of him. "Tienshin!" Cunai ran over to the two, stopping dead in his tracks when Meisiekai looked up at him. She stepped off of him allowing the man to slowly crawl to his feet. "Once again…" Meisiekai paused, taking a second to clench her teeth in pain from her wounds. "My name is Jinkai, I didn't come to fight or raid you. I was simply passing through. If I were such a violent entity I would have killed you both. I'm certainly allowed to given what your friend there has done to me. Cunai took her words in slowly and carefully. "I…. am sorry. For the misunderstanding." He spoke. Cunai tapped Tienshin on his shoulder and in turn the man reiterated his partner's words. "I am sorry as well, Ms. Jinkai."

Meisiekai grunted in response. She leaned against a tree, her hand emitting a green aura. She placed it against her womb and a pained groan escaped her lips. She wasn't the best healer, far from that. However the little experience she did have in medical ninjutsu kept her alive on her travels. Cunai walked up to her, and then stopped halfway. "If you want, we have a dedicated nurse in the village." Cunai pointed towards the small range of houses that dotted the shoreline.

Meisiekai gave a soft nod as she rose to her feet. "Thanks. I'm much more interested in these criminals you mistook me for. What's their deal, where do they come from. What do they want?" Cunai rubbed his chin wearily. "Our little village here is a port for other villages. We produce weapons and ship them out to villages like the Leaf. However recently there has been a conflict taking shape in the Land of Frost. Rival criminal strings competing for dominance over the land. At the same time there are rumors of an even deeper organization taking shape in the underground to plan an attack on the five Kage."

Cunai watched as his partner picked up the remains of his spear with a noticeable scowl on his face and began to walk back to the village. He turned back and began again, "Recently it's gotten to the point where these raiders, the word us people of the surrounding countries have coined for them, have taken to robbing ports like us here for supplies to take back into the Frost country to either use in fights or sale to make a profit as a middle man. It's gotten to the point of frustration. We're going to strike back though, Tienshin the man you fought earlier came up with a plan. It's why we're so on edge because tomorrow morning is when we'll execute it. He came into our ranks a few weeks ago with an excellent idea. We strike back."

Meisiekai looked onwards as Tienshin disappeared out of sight behind a door. He didn't seem as skilled as he was praised to be. She would have easily folded him in half had she not underestimated his ability to use ninjutsu to that caliber. If that were the extent of their force they were destined for slaughter if the stories she heard about the Land of Frost were to hold up.

"The Land of Frost, is it as nasty as the stories tell?" Meisiekai inquired. She still had a bounty to see too in the Land of Hot Water, but this Frost country was starting to become more and more interesting as she learned more about it. It made perfect sense to her, a destroyed and desolate land from the war. Overtime plant life would grow back most likely but the damage would be done. As she heard it, it's people evacuated same as the Hot Water Country. Only difference is people returned here. For some reason no one wanted to return to the Frost.

So it made sense many criminals, rogues, and mercenaries would hold up there and build upon their empires. "I've only been there once, on an intel mission." Cunai answered her. "From my experience, it feels like there's something always watching you. You feel like at any second you'll be attacked, and when it doesn't happen, you can only assume your would-be attackers were attacked themselves. If that makes sense. I had no encounters but I did see quite a few that I was powerless to stop. It's such a small country so condensed with the most dangerous criminals of this time of peace. I would advise anyone not to go there. I do not want to return myself, but alas we must in the morning."

He turned to walk, but then stopped. "Like I said the nurse is in there. Tell her you have my words and she'll heal you up for free. I can see it in your eyes also, when I told you about the Land of Frost. Your eyes did not gleam of fright and terror, but of curiosity and mischief correct?"

Meisiekai couldn't help but smirk at his statement. He read her all to well, like a perfectly laid out essay outline. "You're right." She answered him simply. A country infested with criminal scum sounded perfect to her. No doubt there were plenty of bounties hiding away there, and tons of opportunity for potential partnerships. She knew in no way she could achieve her goal alone. She'd assemble a taskforce of maybe four or five highly skilled people. Numbers game with a ingenious strategy behind it, Sasuke Uchiha would not be able to escape her grasps.

"If you really want to go into that land, then I have an idea. You're pretty skilled huh? How about you accompany our envoy. I scouted out their base of operations, it's a quick job. Get in, take back as many weapons as we can and get them back here to safety." Cunai offered to her. Meisiekai's face contorted in confusion at the idea.

"Will they not just attack you again and get them back? Even if they do not know who did it, they would still most likely come here to resupply themselves off your stock."

Cunai laughed, a good hearty laughed which faded into a soft cough, a sign of his aging. "That won't be a problem. We're tired of this constant state of fear, we plan on relocating somewhere along the coastline of the Land of Tea. It's a much safer area for us. It's a long walk but we value our lives over tired feet. So what do you say young woman, you in? And again I'm sorry for the commotion. As you can see we have every reason to be on constant alert."

"I don't know…" His reasoning for joining his cause was a weak one. She could easily get herself to the Frost Country once she cleaned up in this country. Meisiekai could not lie though, it interested her to see how this would play out. It would require her to miss out on her bounty she planned on claiming on the Du family, but this sounded like much more fun than murdering a family in a matter of seconds.

Finally after a couple more seconds, she had an answer for him. "I'll go. And when we're finished, I wish you all safe travels. As for me I think I'll find exploring this Land of Frost to be quite the wild ride." She laughed, and Cunai laughed along with her. "I applaud your bravery. Bravery I would hope it is, not stupidity. Well actually any brave act is done against the better judgment of one's mind." He erupted in another voice of hearty laughter, his deep voice rumbling amongst the trees.

"Let's get you all healed up, the day is still young so we'll feed you and get you well nursed and rested for tomorrow. Even for a woman of your skill ceiling, we'll need you fully prepared for the dangers that comes with that accursed land."

Meisiekai watched as he marched back off towards the village called home. "_The Land of Frost. A clash of many criminal ideals coming to a head is what I've been able to make out from the few descriptions I've got of it. It can't really be as free-willed as they say though. The Land of Lightning is right next door and there's no way the Cloud haven't had their nose in this if it's as bad as said." _She began to follow behind Cunai as she continued her inward monologue.

"_Yeah, I'm for sure the Cloud has some role in this little war going on. It's a minor country closer to them than anyone major country. The general rule I've heard was that if you're a major country with minor ones surrounding you, you try your best to keep those places in check as well._ _The Hidden Cloud hasn't been able to keep the Land of Frost in check, so they are hiding it from the other nations. That Raikage, always the cunning one."_

Her thoughts ended when she just barely scraped by a gatepost. Cunai was watching her the entire time in confused amusement. "You okay?" The older fellow chuckled.

Meisiekai, entirely oblivious to the situation shook her head to indicate she was fine, albeit a bit confused at his question. Cunai continued to laugh as he turned around again and began to walk. Meisiekai, keeping her head in the real world this time began to follow once again.

* * *

"Naruto, you have a guest." Shikamaru's voice rang from the outside of the Hokage's door. The blonde haired male in question, from behind the piles and piles of paperwork on his desk simply sighed. "Let them in." His voice dully called back. He was fully expecting this to be another person dropping off paperwork. However when the figure emerged through the door behind, his head quickly picked up.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

The two friends exchanged names, before Naruto burst out a cheeky grin. In turn Sasuke gave him a soft smile. "You're back already, broke your record twice in a row. Sakura must be getting better at cooking, or perhaps we're expecting another Uchiha around the village hmmmm…?" Naruto inquired, his toothy grin not fading at all as he teased his friend. It wasn't complete teasing, an actual question was hidden in it. For some reason he actually started to suspect Sakura was expecting another child in sometime. Why, hell he didn't even no himself.

"No…" Sasuke answered his first question and paused. "Don't tell her that, and no as well. I came here for something much more important."

"Much more important than your own wife... jeez." Naruto muttered to himself, of course Sasuke heard him though. Naruto was naturally loud so even his whispers were just hushed shouts. He ignored that statement and continued, "Tell me. What do you know about The Land of Frost?" Naruto rubbed his chin at the statement. He pushed his rolling chair to the left side of his office and opened a file cabinet. Opening the middle drawer he began to slide his fingers across many different tabs, before shutting it.

"What's to know? It's not even in my tab of countries to watch. Hasn't been mentioned at any kage summits, as far as I know it's deserted. A complete dead country that just acts to serve as a connector between the Land of Lightning and Land of Hot Water, which is basically an extension of the Land of Fire with how many of it's people have been relocated here. I've been meaning to ask Shikamaru what would it take to buy the Hot Water country if possible actually."

"I see. I've been hearing many rumors about that place. Most notably, there exists a criminal group there that from what I can tell bears no association with any village. I heard that they are planning a rebellion against the five kage. What they hope to achieve and how they think they will succeed about this I have no idea." Sasuke, and Naruto, knew that they could easily despatch any criminal uprising on their own let alone the five kage and their villages at once. However…

"I was ambushed on my way back here, by a family claiming to be hired by the organization solely to kill me. Apparently they have been keeping tabs on me. The most important detail I got from all of this was that this group possesses a member or maybe even more, that from the woman's description have access to any bloodline's kekkei genkai, whether the bloodline is deceased or not. I witnessed this first hand, it was a wood release technique."

At this Naruto grew much more interested, and concerned for his friend's safety. "Sasuke… you don't have to continue this you know. If it's getting to dangerous for you… I mean, I don't want to have to wake up one morning to news that you have been captured, or worse." At this statement Sasuke could only chuckle at the Hokage's worry over him. The only man of this world that was any match for him, was the very person he was conversing with now.

"I'll be fine Naruto. This little uprising won't even make it far enough to bubble up to the surface world so don't waste your breath trying to explain it to your peers. Once I'm well rested I'll head there and get to the root of whatever's going on, and cut it down. With the right luck it shouldn't take any less than a week. After that you need to conversate with Darui to see what he's going to do with that country so this does not happen again. If he doesn't care, than add it to your country shopping cart I guess." They both shared a small chuckle at his little joke, before nodding to each other.

"You can be quite the comedian when you try Sasuke. You should do stand up sometimes, I wouldn't miss a show. I appreciate the debriefing though. While I hate it I have to admit having you out there does shine a light on things I can't see from way up here. While you're in town make sure you stop in with Sakura, at least let her have a night with you in the house. Both her and Sarada really need that, more so her. Sarada is starting to come along quite well, you should really take an interest in getting to properly train her in her Sharingan. Speaking of training, Boruto would benefit from a visit from you as well. That little knucklehead, always trying to be radically different from his pops. Which as far as I'm concerned is a very good thing." He sheepishly rubbed his head, and Sasuke nodded as he took all the information in and mentally made himself a to do list.

"I'll see you around, Naruto."

"You too. Stay safe out there, Sasuke. And let someone know when you're leaving so they can inform me."

The two exchanged a wave, and Sasuke was on his way out the door closing it so the Hokage could have his privacy. He made his way out of the buildings, having to greet many people along the way. A good bit of the population, mostly the ones who were around for his days of joining the Akatsuki and ruining the Five Kage Summit, were not to keen on his presence in the village. However, for the most part, he was treated as was his good friend, like a celebrity. Especially among the younger generation who now seemed to idolize him maybe more than the Hokage. This was thanks in part to Boruto, who spread stories of this one-armed dark clothed badass who was the only man in the world to rival their great Hokage's strength.

Soon after, he arrived at a familiar place. Two Uchiha crests adorned the entrance, each on opposite sides of the door. Sasuke knocked. It was such a novelty experience to knock on what was his own house of all places, he enjoyed it though. It created more suspense to whoever was inside by knocking than rather just bursting in and announcing he was home. That wasn't his style at all, it belonged to Naruto.

While waiting he decided to take a wild guess at who would answer and landed on Sarada, his precious daughter. For some reason whenever he arrived most of the time they were never at home together, it was always Sakura or Sarada alone. It got to the consistency where he started to think that maybe they stalked him from the time he entered the village and planned this whole thing out. It was definitely something right up Sakura's alley. The door opened and the first thing he saw was a whip of pink hair. Sakura. Just as soon as the door opened he found himself wrapped into a tight hug and pulled inside, he kicked the door closed himself.

"Baby! I missed you so much welcome home! Welcome home!" Sakura had to stop herself from squeezing the life out of him. She pulled back and leaned back in for a quick peck on the lips. "Dinner's ready, you're lucky tonight I just so happened to make your favorite dish, Rice Balls served with Bonita flakes. Along with sauteed tomatoes and steam fried fish." Sasuke was almost sure they were stalking him at that proclamation.

"Once again sweetie, welcome home!" Sakura appeared to him as a beam of warm bright energy at his arrival. A soft smile spread over his lips at the antics of his wife, who had begun to dance around the kitchen banging pots together while shouting "Sasuke's home!" Over and over. She abruptly stopped, and burst towards the door. "Oooohhh let me go get Sarada I already know where she's at. Don't start eating without us, but if you can't help it go ahead. I don't know how you can possibly survive out there without my cooking." She quickly threw on a coat and out the door she was.

Sasuke watched her frantically dash down the street from the window, and chuckled. "Glad to be home."

* * *

**Chapter's one and two are up, three and four are on the way. Thank you for taking the time to read, I'll try to keep you interested and not disappoint!**

_**~MeltyScream**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its properties. These belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3: A Morning Shift to Die For.**

* * *

The blinding white light of the sun peeked in through the blinds of the Uchiha residence. Sasuke stirred in his bed but he was unable to avoid waking up for long. He slid from under Sakura, who had loosely wrapped her arm around him, and carefully stepped out of bed. He looked over his wife as she laid peacefully asleep in bed. For a woman, she was quite the heavy sleeper. She didn't stir once as he began to dress in usual attire. Sasuke had written a note for her last night, which he sat upon her countertop.

Once he was dressed to his usual standards he slowly slid their room door open, after he was outside he slid it back.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke looked down at his young daughter, who was staring into him a stern expression adorning her face. He reached out to pat her on the head but much to his surprise she juked to the right of him. "What's the matter, Sarada?"

"You know what's wrong! It's only been a day and you're leaving already. I know I can't stop you but why so early. I was at least hoping that maybe…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sarada trailed off. "Maybe what?" He studied her facial expressions closely. They were a mix of anxiety and excitement. Sarada cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses on her face, then she looked up at her father with a challenging smirk.

"Maybe you can watch me and Boruto spar. He told me you had been helping him out with some training, yet you haven't even helped your own daughter figure out whatever these eyes of mines do." She turned her back to him, scoffing. Sarada walked over to the mirror to take a good look at herself, as well as a look at her father in the background. It was a mirror image almost if she removed her glasses she was sure her face would be a spitting reflection of his.

"It would be poetic justice for you to watch me pound your student into the ground, father." Sarada raised her fist in front of her face as she whirled around in a blur. A wide grin spread over her features as she awaited her father's response. Sasuke, a bit taken back by the sudden demand, rubbed his chin in thought. "_Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see where Sarada and his son stand in terms of power. It's too soon for me to start training her, she needs to advance it as far as she can on her own first. But still, I shouldn't forget about this new generation in my travels."_

Sarada patiently awaited an answer, and she received one. "Okay. I'll extend my stay just a little longer if only to see where you two stand. Your partner Mitsuki bring him as well, I've been hearing great stories of him from me and the 6th Hokage's weekly letters."

"Yes! I'll go inform them right away papa. You won't regret this! I'm gonna open up a can of ass-whooping on that Boruto for you, Shannaro!"

"Hey. Your mother is still sleeping." Sasuke turned the cold eye on her, making her immediately close her mouth and straighten her posture until she was standing as sharp as a tack. "Yes sir." Sarada sheepishly muttered. She gave a nod and slid past him, walking to the door with soft giggles of excitement escaping her lips.

Sasuke heard the door open and close behind him. She was gone. He stood there for a few more minutes, blankly staring at the wall. He was rarely in his own house for this long, the poor man not knowing a single thing to do. He knew one thing, he was hungry. His cooking skills were something not passed onto him from his brother though. A time ago when he lived in the Leaf by himself as a genin he was okay enough at it to produce edible food on nights he had to but that skill quickly faded over time.

So what was an Uchiha to do? Simple. He undressed, and walked back into his room. Peering at the clock it was only 6:14 in the morning. Made him wonder why Sarada was up so early. Sasuke didn't find time to ponder on this however, once he laid back into his bed he was soon off to sleep once again.

* * *

"Yo? All set?"

Meisiekai nodded in response to the question asked to her. She glanced out over the shimmering water before standing up. She carefully tied her black scarf around her neck, sliding her arm warmers into position. Their color was a snow camo blend, the same as her leg warmers which extended from the mid-thigh down to her feet where they wrapped around the bottom, leaving her toes and heel bare. Normally she carried around like this, as she found her feet movement limited in typical sandals or shoes. She couldn't get a feel for the land, or curl her feet around a tree branch and hang from it without having to expend chakra to stay attached.

However, on this morning she gladly slipped on a pair of black snow boots. A sleeveless white turtleneck covered her upper body, extending down to hug the top part of her thighs. She didn't wear pants, as she also found them too restricting. Instead between the leg warmers she wore and turtleneck, she found herself as covered as she would want to be. The only skin showing south of her body was a small section of her mid-thigh, that was all.

She looked up to see Tienshin approaching her. His navy blue hair billowed in the wind, steely grey eyes trained keenly on her. Flanking him was Cunai, along with a troop of about twenty men. They stopped in front of her, Cunai wearing a warm smile. His age was quite evident with this, wrinkles of skin appearing with his grin. "Nice to see you're up and able Jinkai. I'll fill you in on the plan. From where we are it shouldn't take any longer than an hour if we are without haste. We'll split into teams of two. You and Tienshin will go directly to their base of operations and gather as much as you can. My team will position themselves on the mountain overlook just above you and provide watch out. We didn't have the necessary money to acquire a few of those headset things all the kids have these days. So if you're in immediate danger, we'll let you know with a jutsu display. Should it come to battle we'll quickly rush down the mountain to help out. Understood?"

"Pairing me with the stranger, eh? The same stranger we just met yesterday? The same stranger that snapped both of our weapons in half? Let me remind you, Cunai, that this plan here was all my idea and I don't need any tagalongs holding me back. She can stay here, or you take her with you." Tienshin scowled clenching his fist angrily in the air.

At that statement, Meisiekai's eyes were fixed firmly on him, and she returned the glare. "What use is she to us?" Tienshin continued, "Had I not miscalculated my attack she wouldn't even be before us now. Surely you must recon-"

"MISCALCULATED!?"

Meisiekai had enough. She wouldn't dare let some lower-level scum berate her, and claim he could easily have disposed of her. "There were no miscalculations made you fucker. I dodged your slow ass attack plain and simple. The only miscalculation anyone can claim to have made is me thinking you didn't know ninjutsu which is the only reason why you grazed me."

"Is that so? Seein-"

"Seeing as the second time you tried that useless move of yours I effortlessly dodged it while nursing a wound." Meisiekai cut him off again, her tone as nasty and toxic as venom. Tienshin let out a low snarl, he had no counterpoint to this statement. He spun on his heel, inhaling deeply as his hair curled and whipped in the now furious wind. Cunai stood by silently, and Meisiekai stared daggers into his back as she awaited any response from him. For a few seconds, there was noise but the rustling of tree leaves and the howl of the wind. The tension was so thick that it seemed no one who wasn't Meisiekai or Tienshin had to guts to interject.

"I think it's time we get moving."

Finally Tienshin spoke, talking through deep breaths and a shaky but steady voice, a departure from his normally calm yet deep voice.

"I agree. We've wasted far too much time fighting amongst ourselves. There ain't much time to waste ya know, let's get it going." Cunai finally chimed in and his input seemed to get the other men fired up, as they all gave off battle cries. He and his group of men began to march forward along the coastline.

"Let's get a move on shall we. I'll lead the way." Tienshin spoke as he began to walk forward. Meisiekai followed close behind, as did the rest of their troop.

"Ughhh are we almost there yet? My feet are sore as fucking hell!" One of the young men groaned in complaint, much to Meisiekai's annoyance. She gritted her teeth and spat, "So help me if you complain about your crusty toes one more time I swear I'll cut them off."

This seemed to be finally enough to quiet the man, who settled for muttering something under his breath. A chuckle escaped Tienshin's lips, prompting a low growl from Meisiekai. "What? What's so funny, please inform me." Her voice oozed with weariness and anger. They were approaching the forty-minute mark of their trek. She had thought by walking they meant swinging through trees at a face pace like ninja, not actually walking.

It was explained to her by Tienshin that they were trying to keep a low profile, that explanation left nothing but a taste of dissatisfaction in her mouth.

"Nothing is funny. Except for your uneasy temper. Perhaps maybe if you do not like it, you should turn back. We would not fault you, I'd even tell Cunai you died an honorable death protecting us." His offer turned Meisiekai's scowl into a light smirk.

"Please. As if I would let you off so easy. The very sight of my presence is enough to unnerve you, and I find great humor in that." It was Tienshin's turn to scowl, as her laughter rung in his ears like a bell. As he was about to retort his head sprung to the left, as did Meisiekai.

"What's the matter?" One of the men asked from the back. Tienshin raised a finger to quiet him, beginning to ease closer to the bushes to his left. He had almost forgotten they were twenty minutes removed from crossing the border from the Land of Hot Water to the Land of Frost. This was a dangerous land, he had to be careful with so many lives in his hands. Even a particular one he didn't care for.

He strode over to the source of the noise, spear handily in his grip ready for any surprise attacks.

"There's nothing here." He turned back to face them and began to walk forward again. The other men followed behind him, Meisiekai on the other hand lingered in place for a few seconds longer. This was the Land of Frost? She inwardly scoffed, expecting them to be under attack at all times. Since they had been here she had not even felt a hint of danger against her. She thought maybe this was her chance to finally let loose a bit.

Instead, another waste of hype that once again had her questioning her decision to join them on their travels.

Once again Tienshin came to a halt. They stopped at a cliff overlooking what appeared to be an abandoned factory down below. "From what Cunai told me, this is their base of operations. The plan goes as I say. We get down there, get as much as we can and get out. If you encounter someone do not engage unless you are spotted. Most likely we are outnumbered and we are certainly outgunned. Do I make myself clear?"

His stern voice echoed in the ears and hearts of the ten men flanking him. One by one they nodded and Tienshin flashed them all a warm smile. "You are all in my hands, and I thank you for accompanying me. I promise I will return you all to your families in one piece."

He peered over the edge of the mountain. It looked stable enough to slide down without worrying of any pitfalls or such. Tienshin leaped off, followed by the rest of his troop and they began to slide down the dusty mountainside. Tienshin's eyes narrowed, focusing on the objective below. He caught a glimpse of something, something that made his eyes widen.

"No way…" He tried to stop his slide, to no success at all. "Stop! We've made a mistake, try and stop yourselves NOW!"

He looked up helplessly as a rain of arrows launched into the sky. It had to be at least hundreds of them, and a second wave came behind them. He was lucky enough to be directly in the path of a small boulder. Using it to his advantage he kicked himself off of it and started back up the mountain. Tienshin didn't bother to look back. The screams and cries of agony certified in his mind what was happening. His entire troop was being impaled, over and over by arrow after arrow. The mountainside seeped with the blood of his fallen comrades, a sight he could not bear to see.

Meisiekai sped towards the cliffside at the sound of men crying out in pain. She caught a somber-looking Tienshin. "We were found out… how I don't know. My men… gone?"

Meisiekai raised an eyebrow, walking to the edge. She saw a most horrendous sight for normal eyes. Dead bodies clung to the edges of rocks, arrows piercing multiple parts of their bodies. Blood coated the mountain and some bodies that were hung up used the liquid as a sort of water slide, limply falling to the base of the mountain. Also at the base of the mountain, was a gang of criminals and bandits whose numbers seemed to reach the hundred. They were all peering upwards as if they were searching for anyone who managed to survive their attack.

She carefully backed away from the cliffside. She caught a glance of Tienshin, the man looking simply confused and horrified. At this a chuckle began to escape her lips, she quickly stopped it. She wouldn't be so cruel as to laugh in this young man's face about watching his partners helplessly slaughtered before his very eyes. She could imagine, the pain that turning your back to comrades you had just promised would make it out alive brought.

"I suppose… we should report back to Cunai now." The wind howled, Tienshin's navy blue locks lightly blowing in the air as the draft passed the two. His grip increased around the cold wood of his spear, and he slammed it against a tree nearly toppling the brown and green giant. Meisiekai looked on at the spectacle, slightly amused at his rage. In that very moment an idea formed in her head. An idea she just could not pass up, no matter the risks it brought her identity.

"Tienshin…?"

"Yes?" He grunted in response, taking heavy breaths from his quick and silent rage.

Her blank expression morphed into an eerie smirk, much to Tienshin's shock and horror Meisiekai's black hair began to fade to brilliant shades of silver and white. "What the hell… what are you, who are you?" He now raised his weapon frantically at her, which served to continue her amusement at the current situation. "Speak!" Tienshin demanded.

Her smirk now gave way to laughter, the man in front of her growling and seething in anger at the apparent disrespect. "Don't make me ask again! Who are you really Jinkai? Don't tell me, you were a spy!? Is that how they knew of our attack? You spied on us and relayed the information back to them you bitch!?"

"Shut your dumb ass up. First thing's first if you ever value your life then do not call me that ugly word again." Immediately her laughter was replaced by a near shout, causing Tienshin to flinch. He opened his mouth to speak but her tongue was faster. "My real name is not Jinkai. I am Meisiekai Redyui."

"I knew it. Bastard, how could you? Cunai trusted you and this is what you do?"

"Your anger is misplaced, I had nothing to do with this little ambush. I hardly planned on being here at all, let alone planning the mass murder of your little forest rangers." The woman rolled her eyes at the accusation, tidying up her silver locks while she walked up to him. His reaction was to tense up as she approached him. His mind said to swing, but his body was froze. Paralyzed in fear and confusion, he could not find the will to attack.

Meiseikai stopped in front of him, looking down into his eyes. She was not taller than him in the slightest, however, in the stance he was taking he knees were bent just a tad bit and his back slouched. "Hmph." From their battle and his rage, she could tell with the right mentor and training he could become a valuable asset. "Say… you can't return to Cunai empty-handed? I'd hate to imagine his face of disappointment and disgust when he finds out your team died and instead of dying alongside them like a true leader you decided to save your own skin."

He hung his head low in shame, Meisiekai however placed a single finger under his chin and raised him back to eye level. "You're not ready to be a leader yet, at this rate you're going in you never will be. I, I can teach you though. You have no home in that village anymore, they will ridicule you until you either leave or kill yourself. Whichever one happens those people will take great pride in it. Right before I went to sleep Cunai told me of how you came in with this great plan that everyone loved. You meticulously reviewed every detail with everyone, even civilians who wouldn't be participating in this. Made you a hero there huh? Fool, the fall of a hero makes the biggest impact."

Tienshin went over her offer in his head, each word she said echoing deeply within the inner walls of his mind. They were true, he couldn't deny it. He knew he wouldn't be able to return after this. This was his plan, his ship, and he couldn't even go down with it. However, he wouldn't stoop to her level. He had nothing but he still had a chance to have something, he wouldn't let Meisiekai talk him out of the opportunity to redeem himself.

"No. Aside from not knowing your plans and goals and where I fit in them, I won't just walk away. I came into these people's lives with love for their way of life, and pity, as I watched from a distance how criminal scum deprive them of their living. Maybe you wouldn't understand, the feeling of being regarded as someone people can count on. Me, I live for that feeling. Without it, I do not think I could manage."

Meisiekai backed away from him, anger written all over her face. She could not believe it. This man had nothing anymore, her words made sure to emphasize that. She quickly molded her face into a soft smile, the infatuation that resided in her eyes still noticeable as they twitched crazily. "Your ideals…" She began, her voice carrying a tinge of outrage in it, "Are foolish both in theory and in practice. You're very headstrong I'll give you that. Wanting to return to Cunai knowing very well what I said was true."

She watched as Tienshin put space in between the two. "I know what you said will likely come to pass. Yet, I still have hope. Hope is the one thing a shinobi can hold on too. Now, Meisiekai if that is really your name. We should really get going."

He backpedaled until he was a few feet away from her, and then turned and began to walk. "I will not fault you if you decide to take your leave now, I'll simply tell Cunai you were lost in the massacre."

Despite this, Meisiekai tailed behind him. She knew Cunai would reject him, look at him strangely. She knew that feeling all too well. In the midst of that feeling she would once again offer him a chance to join her cause. The woman believed that she could mold him, help him to hone his skills and become a valuable asset against Sasuke Uchiha.

"_One way, or another, I'll get my man. Just thinking of ways I could use his drill jutsu in trap and kill formation, I could almost get off too it." _At the last statement she burst out in a cackle of hilarity. She took pride in her sense of humor, which could range from a children's joke to a dark shot aimed at crippling one's sanity before she delivered the ending blow to their existence.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity before Tienshin finally broke the silence. "Just up ahead, should be the overlook his team was stationed on." Along the trail they were walking was a figure donning a dark cloak.

Meisiekai could see the person's hair, albeit in only a small glimpse. She made out its color to be the same as Tienshin's, navy blue. They passed by each other, rubbing shoulders as they went.

"Land of Hot Water, Land of Frost. Both supposedly overrun by criminal scum but yet in my travels I have found no people to work with. At this rate, I'll never get my revenge on Sa-"

"Meisiekai." Tienshin's voice echoed, stopping Meisiekai from hearing the last bit of the person's dialogue as they walked by. She stopped in her tracks, watching them disappear into the foggy path. She was certain the voice belonged to a female, and she was more certain on what the woman was about to say before Tienshin called to her.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she spun around, seeing Tienshin had progressed further down the path after calling her name. The bastard, was his impatience to be turned away by Cunai such a burning fit that he would just leave her thereafter only calling for her once. She jogged forward closing the space between them, "Just gonna leave me huh?"

"We're here, this is thei-" Tienshin's words stopped, his mouth hanging agape and his eyes widening in horror. Meisiekai walked up besides him, and once she laid eyes upon what he had seen she matched his expression. The forest reeked of the iron smell which blood had when it was exposed to the surface. Bodies were strewn everywhere, hanging in the treetops and laying on the ground. The whole lookout point had been splattered in blood, like a scene out of a nightmare.

"Oi!" A voice called out, emerging from the place. It was Cunai, covered in the crimson red of blood. Meisiekai's eyes narrowed, her hand instinctively grabbing onto the hilt of her sword.

"Cunai…?" Tienshin couldn't move, frozen in confusion and fear. As he looked at the bodies he realized they weren't random bodies, but faces he recognized. They were the people of the troop Cunai was with.

"As you can see," Cunai began, "We were ambushed. They took us by surprise, stormed us and beat us down. I managed to hide away somewhere long enough until the killing was over, that is how I survived." He let out a deep sigh as his eyes swept the area that was littered with dead bodies. "I could only watch in horror and shock as they were killed. Where is your squadron, did you guys complete the mission."

Tienshin hung his head low in misery. "I'm afraid I succumbed to the same actions as you. We were also ambushed, I could only run away like a coward as my team was dismantled and diced up by a hail of arrows. They were ready for us, how I don't know."

"I think I do. Tell me Tienshin, you did it."

At this accusation, Tienshin gasped. "What!? Are you trying to suggest I was the reason of all this!?" He spat angrily, and Cunai only nodded.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Yes. A random stranger comes into our home with a ridiculous plan to lead us straight into enemy lines. The only reason I allowed it was because of how our people loved it so. I was never a fool though, I expected this outcome. Which is why I hid away. Tell me Tienshin, why? And you Jinkai, if he let you live then surely you must have been in on this the entire time. I simply…" He raised his weapon, blood dripping from the tip of the spear, "Cannot let scum like you live."

Meisiekai smirked. It all made sense now. "First off my name is Meisiekai." She drew her sword, twisting it idly in her hand as her smirk faded into a serious expression.

"Second of all, I'm no fool."

"What do you mean?" Cunai's eyes narrowed at her statement.

"You see, I know what he doesn't. If you had hidden away while your squad was killed, then how come your outfit's all bloodied?" Her tone was laced with with disgust. Tienshin trembled, taking another look at Cunai. The man in question stared her down, but a word did not escape his lips.

"This blood is fresh. I can smell it, I can see it. That blood dripping off the end of your weapon is also fresh. You did not say you engaged the enemy, only that you hid away. So why is it that your weapon is oozing with blood. Perhaps the blood of your partners."

She saw him open his mouth to speak, and waved him off.

"You constantly told me how Tienshin was revered as a hero for his plans. He came right in and assumed control of this mission he came up with. I'm thinking that you sold him out to the enemy in your jealousy. Maybe that is what you're little scouting mission to the Land of Frost was. You knew if this mission were a success Tienshin would soon be coming for your position. So you sabotaged him and planned to kill him and return home with stories of how you avenged your fallen friends from a deceiver. I am a lot of bad things, but what I am not is a jealous sell-out. And I can't stand anyone who is."

"Cunai…." Tienshin trailed off. Cunai burst out in laughter, that same old hearty laughter that made Meisiekai think of him as a helpless old man. Now it only served to increase her anger.

"Meisiekai Redyui, I've seen your fliers around. You should stick to Jinkai though, it's a much more pleasing name then that mess of the one you have now. I applaud your investigating skills, and I must say that you are one hundred percent right. However it does not matter, you will not live to tell of this story. Neither of you will."

It was Meisiekai's turn to laugh. "Oh yeah. What makes you think you can take me head on old man? You're just wishing to die painfully and I think my magic wand is working again. Wish granted."

"Don't be so full of yourself." The old man replied, taking a battle stance.

Tienshin stood idly, his mind a storming current of thoughts and anger. At first he did not believe Meisiekai's words about Cunai, but he also knew in his heart he did not do anything with malicious intents. So when Cunai confirmed her suspicions it was a swift knife through his back.

"D-Damn you…" He muttered just enough for the other two to hear. Cunai snickered darkly. "What was that hero?"

"DAMN YOU!" Tienshin zoomed past Meisiekai, engaging in a mad dash towards Cunai. Cunai jumped back and whistled.

On cue, a flurry of figures descended from the trees. They surrounded the three, about twenty or so criminals armed with different weapons. Cunai backed into them, laughing maniacally at the revelation. Meisiekai gritted her teeth. She was confident as hell that she could handle them, but she needed Tienshin. She didn't think she would be able to keep herself alive and watch over Tienshin in case he started to become overwhelmed.

"You bastard." Tienshin snarled. Each of the men and women around them all looked like they could hold their own against him in a one versus one contest, let alone twenty on two. He could count on Meisiekai to take out a good few and he could maybe do the same, but he wasn't for sure. Either way he was no coward.

"I'll fight, I'll kill you Cunai. Even if it means my death I'll kill you."

"Don't be a fool." Meisiekai grabbed him by the wrist, willing them both off the ground and lifting into the trees. "We'll fight them, but not head-on. We'll fight them on my term." She said to him sternly as she began to lead him from treetop to treetop.

Cunai watched as they ran off, snorting at the thought of them getting away. He looked to the men around him and clapped his hands. "Well don't just stand there, let's find them, Now! Kill them on sight!"

* * *

**Hola! We're back. I've been thinking on whether I should make my chapters longer, as of now each one sits at a consistent 5K-ish level, chapter 2 hit 5.5K I think. I actually think I wanna start shooting for 7K a chapter, and once maybe when I start getting time I can pull 10K a chapter. Man what a pipedream that is lol.**

**Anyways this was a fun chapter to write. I had been thinking on how I wanted Meisiekai to start building her team, and I like the outcome. Next chapter won't feature any Sasuke POVs, and will pick up right where this one left off. I think I'll have it up in the coming two to three days. So leave a follow and favorite if you're enjoying the story, leave a review if you want to tell me what you're enjoying or what you're not enjoying and your criticisms. Any review is valuable to me -/- so until next time buhbye! **

_**~MeltyScream**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its properties. These belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4: Bingo Book**

* * *

A couple of shurikens flew towards Meisiekai as she propelled herself through the trees, Tienshin in tow. She drew her katana and deflected each projectile hurtling towards her creating a brilliant display of sparks. She landed on a branch directly in her bath, changing directions and leaping backward. Tienshin watched, planning on mimicking her actions. Once his foot made contact with the branch it broke and forced him into freefall.

"Damn it." Meisiekai watched in anger as he helplessly plummeted to the ground. It was a fall he would easily survive, her concern is who would be waiting on him once he was there. She pivoted off the tree and dove towards him, but was yanked from the sky into a thick tree trunk face first. Immediately she was pulled from it like a puppet and tossed into yet another one.

"What the fuck!?" She glanced down to see a sickle embedded in the sash she sported around her waist. She followed its chain until it's user came into view, a burly middle-aged man dressed in a black tuxedo of all things that looked as if it were about to pop. Besides him were two women, one noticeably short looking almost like a child sporting bright ginger hair. The other one was about Meisiekai's height, in the 5 '8 range. What stuck out from her was her crimson red hair and matching red eyes. The little one also had a chain and sickle in hand while her counterpart carried nothing but a kunai.

"What's the matter? Your leash a little too tight?" The man yanked her towards him. Once she was in range he lunged for her throat with his right hand and chokeslammed her onto the grass. She coughed in pain, rolling over onto her stomach and gagging up a clump of blood. He slid his foot under her stomach, thrusting her up into the air off the tip of his foot and slamming his fists into her back.

Meisiekai broke her fall with her palms, rebounding back onto her feet. Her attacker threw his sickle in her direction and she swiftly knocked it away with her katana. He reeled it back and it graced her side, threatening to hook itself in her clothing again. "Don't just stand there, attack!" He barked at the two women beside him and on command, they spurted ahead weapons at bay.

The smaller girl threw her sickle, to much greater speed then the man could manage. It flew by Meisiekai's neck, allowing her to grab the chain and snatch the girl towards her.

"I got you." A voice exclaimed from her left flank. The red-haired woman stabbed wildly at Meisiekai, letting out a battle cry as she pressed on the offensive. With her free hand, Meisiekai caught her wrist and flung the two females together. As they stumbled back she turned her attention to the well-dressed man, only he was not there.

"Behind you!"

She whipped around, stopping his attack and delivering a swift and powerful knee to his midsection. He wobbled backward and she followed up with an elbow across his chin. His head jerked to the left, a white dot flying from his mouth which she thought was a tooth. He growled, planting his foot to keep from falling and bringing his hands together. "Water Release: Great Ti-"

"Shut up." Meisiekai struck him in the throat, his sentence melting into a pained scream as he desperately clutched his neck within his hands. He fell back onto the ground, saliva pouring from his mouth as rolled onto his knees to catch his breath.

"Water Release: Great Tidal Stream!" The smaller girl announced from the background. Meisiekai spun on her heel to see a great jet stream of water spewing from the girl's mouth. It collided into her chest, knocking the air out of her chest and sending her careening through the forest directly through the trunk of a large tree. She groggily made her way to her feet, clenching her stomach as she took as she panted heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Water Release: Rising Water Slicer!"

Meisiekai's eyes widened as she saw a torrent of water begin zipping along the ground in her direction, pulling and tearing apart the ground with its sheer force as it chugged along.

"How about I up the ante!" The woman giggled with childlike innocence, forming the tiger hand seal. Two more spurts of water emerged from the ground behind the first all roaring towards her. She sidestepped the first one, catching a side glance of it cutting through the boulder she was backed up into like it was nothing. The other two curved in the ground speeding towards her with increased haste.

"Water Release: Gunshot!"

"What now?" Meisiekai growled, turning her head fiercely to the side. The red-haired woman opened her mouth and spat out a dozen balls of condensed water one by one at an incredible speed. Meisiekai spun out of the way of the first two, both whizzing by her side. She took off running towards the older woman, moving side to side as she evaded the rest of the water balls. She cast a glance backward to see a total of four water slicers charging towards her now, an increase from what was just two a few moments ago.

She jerked her body to the side, two of them whizzing by her, curling around after they missed her kicking up large chunks of earth and rock. Meisiekai dove into the air locking onto her attacker. She clasped her hands together, "Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field!" She descended upon the ground, raising her leg to a bend to gather strength. "Ha!" She jammed her foot into the ground, the impact creating a crack in the Earth that began to expand and stretch towards the crimson-haired lady.

She held a single finger to her mouth and sucked in enough air to fill her cheeks, and then spewed a great band of fire from her mouth filling the cracks.

"What's this?" The ground split under the legs of the woman, her feet finding themselves on opposite sides of the wedge. It looked like the entrance to hell from her perspective, a raging inferno filling the crack lashing out at the surface world.

Meisiekai clapped her hands, the sound echoing through the forest as everything had gone silent at the perfect moment. Suddenly, a large and fiery explosion claimed the spot where the woman was. It ignited surrounding trees around it as the fire illuminated the mid-morning sky, billows of thick black smoke rising as the fire started to spread. She didn't have time to marvel at the sight, the sound of the four water slicers brought her back to reality as they were closing in on her from all directions.

They were coming at her in an X formation so she would use this to her advantage. She swung her body gracefully to the left like a limp sock puppet, two of the water slicers colliding into a magnificent water pillar shooting into the sky. Her eyes shot to the right at the next oncoming projectile. Her Fire Release techniques were strong, but any Jutsu strong enough to counter the immense speed and water pressure of this attack would take time to cast. Time she did not have.

"Damn it!" The Jutsu's caster snarled as she watched two of her attacks fail miserably. She didn't think she had enough chakra left to cast another set, the technique took a great deal of chakra from her. She looked to her right to see her boss slowly gathering himself to a standing position, hand firmly clenched around his neck to try and ease the pain Meisiekai's jab did to him.

"That damn woman…" He muttered angrily, voice audibly raspy as a side effect of the blow. "She killed Asnia. We can't let the same fate befall us, kill her now!"

* * *

Tienshin landed on his back, yelping as he bounced slightly into the air before limply falling back onto the dirt. He rose calmly to his feet ever so careful not to make any sudden movements. A kunai zipped past his leg, scraping the skin causing a splatter of blood to emerge from the cut.

"Augh!" He jerked to the right, instinctively reaching down to hold his wounded limb. From the bushes walked two figures, both sporting white fox masks. One of them had long bushy white hair, the other bald. Behind them marched Cunai and two others to his side.

"Bastard…." Tienshin roared, hands moving quickly for his weapon beside him.

"Tienshin my good man! I have some friends I'd like you to meet. These two good silent fellows in the masks, Rehil and Panturo. Former Anbu operatives from the Hidden Sand. I was told they defected quite some time ago and have become mercenaries for hire. I couldn't possibly kill all those men on my own at this old age, so these two helped me." Cunai cast his hand out as he introduced the two, who on cue bolted towards Tienshin.

Tienshin slid back, taking a battle stance as they approached him. The white-haired man, Rehil, struck first. With kunai blade in hand he clashed with Tienshin's spear, knocking it away with one swat. Tienshin growled, grabbing the kunai that was thrown at him from the ground and countering Rehil's second jab. Panturo faded behind Tienshin and attempted to sweep him from behind, Tienshin however leaping up into the air to avoid the attack.

"Wind Style: Passing Typhoon." After the last word was said Tienshin broke his hand seals and an incredible gust of wind engulfed the area. Both Rehil and Panturo were blown away, and Cunai hung loosely to a tree branch while the two besides him were thrown into the forest. The duo landed a few meters away from Tieinshin, each on opposite sides of him. "Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball!" Tienshin shouted, twisting his body in the direction of Rehil

The great ball of wind carved along with forest floor in a rapid path towards Rehil. Rehil leapt into the air, taking too the treetops to narrowly avoid the attack. Tienshin gritted his teeth, and then took a punch square on the jaw from Panturo sending him into a stumble. "Did you really forget about me?" He mused, landing bone-rattling blow after blow on Tienshin's body. "You're not the only master of the wind. Wind Release," Panturo delivered a swift roundhouse to Tienshin's side, sending him rolling onto the ground and continued, "Air Bullet's!"

Tienshing rolled onto his back just in time to avoid a volley of wind bullets which began to batter the spot he was just in. He retreated backward, taking cover behind a boulder. He could feel it shaking violently under the pressure of the attack, this cover wouldn't last long. He had to think of something, he was outmanned and overpowered. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take one of them alone, let alone both at the same time.

"_They seem to be working at the request of Cunai, but why though? What does he have other people like this? Can't be money, the village was basically broke and there's no possible way he could have gotten ahold of that much funding for this. What could it be?"_

"What's taking you two so long to dispose of him? I don't have all day." Tienshin overheard Cunai speaking, and noticed that the wind bullet attack had been stopped. He peered over the rock, seeing Cunai impatiently tapping his thumbs whilst the two former Anbu stood by idly.

"You two are no good it doesn't take this long to kill one man. I should have done it myself, I should have just called the collection office on you tw-"

He was cut off by a furious chop to the back of the neck by Rehil, sending him plummeting unconsciously to the ground. He turned to the rock where Tienshin was hiding out and chuckled. "We know you're there, you can either make this easy or hard on yourself." Panturo stood by, hands ready to cast a jutsu. Tienshin complied, stepping up from behind the boulder with a look of confusion upon his face.

He watched as Rehil reached down to Cunai's body, looting him whatever little money he had on his person. "He's not paying us enough for your blood to be on our hands, and he can no longer hold that favor over our head so we're done here?"

"Favor? What favor? Tienshin inquired, beginning to move towards his spear with his hands still in the air for good measure. He didn't want them to see him as a threat, as he knew he was outmatched.

"Your little friend here supplied us with some weapons from your port recently, at the expense in helping him with his little scheme. We followed through with first half in killing his squad, but we don't think we were compensated enough to deal with you and that woman. Particularly her, I can recognize that face extensively from the old Anbu blacklists, and we don't feel like exerting ourselves to the extent it would take to kill her right now." Panturo's words came as a shock to Tienshin, another stab in the back from the man he came to look up too.

There was no end to the surprises that came at him today it seemed. He watched as the two former anbu-men disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only Cunai in their place who began to crawl slowly to his knees.

"Damn those two… I'll make sure I notify any shinobi I come across of those two."

"You won't be notifying anyone of anything, scum." Tienshin's voice caused a shiver in Cunai. He brought himself to his feet, and turned around to see a very angry Tienshin slowly approaching with spear in hand. "I've seen and had enough of you for a lifetime, traitor. I'm going to finish you off now and bring you back to the village and I'll let everyone know of your actions." He raised his spear to Cunai's face, who began to chuckle.

"What's funny?" The navy blue haired snarled, the hate evident in his voice and eyes.

"You think bringing me back to that village on your spear will help your cause. It will only serve to give my story truth, that you murdered all of us and betrayed us. Those people will not believe you, for no matter how hard you try I am their her-"

Tienshin interrupted him with a furious left hook, sending Cunai into a stumble. He dashed forward to follow up, Cunai, however, was quick to roll out of the way. He jumped backward throwing out a few shurikens from his pocket. Tienshin was able to easily deflect them with his spear, but Cunai appeared to have more than he could handle and one managed to stick itself into his shin.

"I may be old but I have a few tr-" Once again Cunai was cut short of his sentence, this time by narrowly avoiding the spear Tienshin lunged at him.

Tienshin rushed him, Cunai desperately trying to maintain space between them but he just wasn't fast enough. He was met with a swift kick to the side, which was followed up by consecutive jabs to the chest. Tienshin was not gonna let up, not after all the lies and deceit this man he once looked up too had pulled on him today. This man was trying to frame him for treason, have him locked up or even killed. He was not going to have that.

Cunai fell onto his back, coughing up blood and slowly crawling away from him. "Tienshin, don't do this. You know in your h-heart this isn't what you want to do. This was training, I was merely preparing you for the trials of being a leader see."

Tienshin mashed his foot into the elder man's chest, and eased it up to his throat. "I'm done with you and your little games you damn liar. Die."

"That man is supplying me too many weapons to die I can't allow it!" Tienshin whipped his head around to see a male figure diving at him. Grimacing, he stepped forward with his spear extended outward. "Wind Release: Piercing Drill!" He lunged forward to meet his attacker, who released just what caliber of an attack that was and tried to change air direction. It was no use, Tienshin's spear tore right through him, painting him all over the forest floor in a disgusting display.

He slid to a stop, and immediately looked back in the direction of Cunai. He was gone, not a trail of him to be found. "Damn it…" Tienshin muttered, angrily jabbing his spear into the ground. No telling when, if ever, he'd see that damned man again. He didn't know if Cunai would be willing to return to their village right away. He did know however that if he returned alone, there would be a lot of questions he couldn't answer.

* * *

Meisiekai positioned herself onto a tree branch, catching her breath to onlook what had now become chaos. "Cunai should have known… putting this many wanting criminals in one area together and it was only a matter of time before it turned into a battle royal." The scene she described was an all out brawl between the twenty or so men and women in the area, all trying to capture at least one of each other to send in for a bounty collection.

"Water Release: Great Gunshot!" From below her, the little girl and the man dressed in the tuxedo shot two giant bursts of pressurized water at her forcing her and the entire tree she was on down.

"Cirinato, you take her head on and I'll cover." The man commanded, and she nodded in agreement. Cirinato charged the silver-haired huntress as she descended to the ground, throwing rapid blow after rapid blow which were all easily blocked. They both hit the ground at the same time, Cirinato rushing forward and continuing to maintain the offensive. Meisiekai finally countered an ill time punch, sweeping at the girl's legs but she managed to jump over the attempt. _Pesky. _

"It'll take more than acrobatics to put me down." She caught Cirinato by the leg, slamming her to the ground with a great force. As the girl bounced off the ground from the impact Meisiekai's heel collided with her jaw, planting her skull firmly onto the ground. She looked up just in time to catch the man charging her, forming hand seals as he approached. "Water Release: Great Tid-"

"Did I not tell you to shut up." She cut him off with a swift kick to the jaw, to no effect though as he overpowered the attack. "Great Tidal Wave!" Before she could react Meisiekai was hit hard by a roaring pool of water, sliding amongst the ground until she collided with nearby tree.

"Thank you, Tarui." Cirinato said through heavy breaths, holding her badly bleeding head as she slowly crawled to her feet. The man, Tarui only nodded while he kept eyes firmly fixated on Meisiekai who angrily returned the exchange. "Just what are you two hoping to gain out of challenging me, other than a swift death. I don't like your odds at winning." She didn't think she was outmatched two on one, rather perfectly matched. This seemed to be an even encounter and one mistake could be one too many. She drew her katana finally after not using it for the entire fight thus far, and with her left hand she pulled out one final kunai from her pouch.

_Their Water Release is pretty formidable on their own, so the last thing I need from them is any joint attacks. The girl is bleeding a lot so sooner or later she'll pass out anyways unless she gets patched up, so there's no need to prioritize her. _Meisiekai's attention shifted ever so slightly behind her. This was the area she remembered Tienshin falling into. Was he hurt, dead? She had no time to deduce his outcome as she had a fight on her hands now.

She turned back around, and Tarui was gone while the girl was looking directly at her chuckling. Her body moved on instinct as he came crashing down from above completely destroying the spot she was just in. Now was the time to strike.

She jabbed her katana at him just leaving a scratch alongside his face. Tarui threw a hard right in retaliation but Meisiekai was faster, countering by burying her kunai blade into his knuckles. In the same instance, she ripped it out of his flesh and prepared to go for the neck, but was engulfed in a rapid torrent of water. Cirinato flailed her hands high into the air which served as a command to the water current, tossing Meisiekai through a couple of shrubs. "I'm so done with this bra-"

Tarui was immediately on her, launching a devastating blow to the gut, and then grabbed her by the head and flung her into the ground. "Who's being interrupted now, bitch?"

_Poof!_

In a cloud of smoke Meisiekai was gone, replaced by a small stone. From behind she jammed her katana into his back earning a deafening cry of pain. "Damn you!" Cirinako exclaimed and began to blindly rush towards the bounty hunter, "Water Release: Boiling Palms."

With her limbs coated in scorching hot water she threw blow after blow, Meisiekai just could not be touched however, she weaved in and out of each attempt with graceful ease. "Lightning Release: Overdrive." A current of electricity flowed about Meisiekai, and she began to land hit after hit on Cirinako at speeds that couldn't possibly be comprehended by her.

Tarui finally pulled her katana out of his back and was about to hurl it at her in an effort to stop her assault on his partner. Before it even left his hand though he was yanked to the ground, finding his arm impaled and pinned down by a spear. "I don't think so scum." Tienshin landed on the ground right beside him, prying the spear even deeper into Tarui's arm.

"Hmph, about time." Meisiekai mused, her attention quickly snapping back to Cirinako who was appearing to muster up the last bit of her chakra. "I, will not be CAPTURED! Water Release: Grand Slam!" Her entire left arm began to glow intensely with chakra, and she pounced into the air before slamming herself into the ground, breaking up the ground in the area. From each crack that was formed came violent spews of water geysers would quickly began to limit visibility in the area.

All the fighting in the areas around them carried on even through this, which didn't surprise Meisiekai at all. No simple water tricks would throw even an average shinobi off, so she wondered what the girl's plan was. Cirinako was no longer in sight, however, Tarui was still being pinned down by Tienshin.

Just then, Cirinako materialized in front of her out of seemingly thin air and landed a fierce punch directly on the bridge of her nose knocking her to the ground. She used the force as momentum to roll backward back onto her feet, Cirinako being nowhere in sight once she made it back to her feet. From the left she appeared, fiercely planting her boot across Meisiekai's jaw, and just as quick as she appeared she was gone again.

"Stop playing games!" Meisiekai demanded, and all she got in response was a chuckle from the general area.

"I'll show you a game woman!" Meisiekai put her guard up, but nothing came. This time it was Tienshin who was sent flying onto his back by a heavy blow from Cirinako. She removed the spear from Tarui allowing him movement again, and right before everyone's eyes she seemed to dissipate from view. "I am no ordinary kunoichi, I possess a kekkai genkai that few have ever beheld which is why Tarui finds me so valuable."

She materialized behind Meisiekai, sweeping her legs and planting her firmly into the ground back first. Tarui shifted his focus to Tienshin, scowling as he applied pressure to his wounded arm to ease the pain. "You're a dead man I hope you know that." At the last word he charged full speed at Tienshin, getting in close and delivering an uppercut. Tienshin reeled back, launching a counter-attack with a precise knee to the jaw but Tarui powered right through it.

"You're such a little bitch you know that? Hiding out of sight pulling snea-" Cirinako's fist slammed into Meisiekai's jaw mid-sentence, and once again she was gone just as quickly as she appeared. "Great Water Manipulation is a technique of the Rui clan hailing from the Hidden Mist, which allows us to dissipate our bodies into a cloud of water vapor, so long as there's already a considerable amount of vapor in the air. After all the body is composed of 99 percent water!"

Meisiekai took cover under a nearby tree, peeking to her left to see Tienshin trying his best to survive the heavy onslaught Turai was putting onto him. _So that was the purpose of that Jutsu, to fill this area with water vapor for her little bloodline technique. Interesting, I wonder how much she's worth._

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Cirinako appearing right in front of her. "I got you, Water Release: Great Water Bullet." Somehow Meisiekai was able to fling herself out of the way just in the knick of time, and she watched as Cirinako began to disappear once again into her vapor form. She noticed something however, there seemed to be a small air current around the area she had been. She had also noticed that her appearances came with a soft but noticeable noise, almost akin to the sound of a small vacuum but much softer.

She felt a bump on her rear and turned to see Tienshin, back to back with her. "I see you got your hands full huh?" She teased the navy blue-haired man, who in turn scoffed. "Same to you." Which earned a chuckle in response from the bounty hunter who turned her attention back to her front, "Not likely."

Tienshin, now with spear in hand readied himself as he saw Tarui dashing towards him. His style was that of a heavy brawler, while Tienshin was sure Tarui could perform ninjutsu it was likely that he preferred getting in close and using his massive size and strength to his advantage. The first blow came, Tienshin turning his body to the left to avoid what would have been a face shattering hit. Tarui pivoted, twisting his body to attempt an overhead kick which Tienshin was ready for.

Instead of dodging this one he caught it head-on with his palms, his feet digging into the ground from the force of the impact. At that moment Cirinako appeared above him, forming hand seals and preparing a jutsu to stop him but Meisiekai was ready. She whipped around with unfathomable speed and exclaimed, "Lightning Release: Double Arc Strike!" She extended her hands and two quick bursts of lightning shot out from her palms. Cirinako just barely missed the first one and began the process of dematerialization but the second one struck her on the leg just in time stopping it and sending her to the ground.

As Meisiekai rushed over to her prey, Tienshin quickly jabbed the distracted Tarui in the neck. He clutched his neck, coughing abrasively and Tienshin continued on the offensive spinning around and delivering a swift elbow to his jaw. He had the big man on the ropes, but he knew it wasn't time for the knockout just yet. Tarui reached forward, burly long arms outstretching to grab Tienshin but he was quick to avoid the attempt.

"You've dressed pretty well big man, shame I have to damage your suit." He stepped forward until he was right under Tarui, who angrily tried to double axe handle him into the ground. Before he could connect with him though Tienshin exclaimed, "Wind Release: Piercing Wind Vacuum!" He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're doing but it's gonna lead to your death boy." Just as he said that Tarui's suit began to tatter and cuts began to form on any bit of exposed skin on his body.

The bigger man gasped in pain and began to backtrack, he found it very hard to do this though. Tienshin's body was a literal vacuum sucking him back in and subjecting him to more and more damage from the attack. Try as he might, he just couldn't escape the area of effect. "It's the end for you criminal scum, Wind Release," Tarui eyes widened as he watched Tienshin grasp his spear in his hands. He couldn't escape, he could only find himself being pulled closer and closer. "DAMN YOU!"

"Piercing Drill!" Once he was in range, Tienshin struck. The spear pierced his chest with immense force, due to Tarui's bulky build and him not having enough chakra to make it as potent as it usually was though the man's body survived. What was left once Tienshin pulled his spear out, was a bloody gaping hole almost the size of a ball.

Cirinako looked over at the scene in pure anger, seething at the fact she was now forced to defend herself all alone.

"Lightning Release: Quadruple Arc Strike!" She didn't have time to reflect, Meisiekai was on the hunt. She dodged the first two, but the second and third struck her arm and side respectively. Once those connected Meisiekai was all over the girl, a devilish chuckle escaping her lips as she landed a fierce roundhouse kick to the girl's head. "What's the matter? Daddy got a boo-boo and now you're too scared to fight? Where's all that bravado from earlier?"

Cirinako caught her next attack and reversed it into a sleeper hold, using her size and nimbleness to lock herself onto Meisiekai. It worked to a great effect, Meisiekai quickly starting to fade away. She was surprised a girl of that size could put that much pressure on her, however having a lightning affinity meant she could deal with something like this. She clasped her hands together into a seal and let off a quick discharge of lightning, forcing Cirinako to immediately separate herself from her.

The young girl quickly tried to fade into the water vapor but Meisiekai was not having that. As a curious Tienshin watched on to scout her battle tactics, Meisiekai jumped forward and grabbed her foot just as it was fading away. "Back off bitch!" Cirinako kicked at her but it was no use as she was flung to the ground.

"Cirinako Rui of the Rui clan, I remember your name now," Meisiekai chuckled, pointing her katana at the forehead of the girl. "A-Rank criminal from the Hidden Mist, or Kirigakure whichever you prefer. Worth 510,000 Ryo to be exact at any collection offices. I warrant your partner is worth more, I should have thought about this before I fried that other woman however I think she'd be worth something too." Her words caused a visible stir of discomfort on Cirinako's face.

"So that's what this is huh, bounty hunting. You're just as much of a criminal as I am, in fact, you're even worse. I know who you are Meisiekai, people like us have been warned to look out for scum like you."

"And for good reason." Meisiekai interjected, "As you can see it would have been in your best interest to stay out of my path." She thrust her katana downwards to pierce the girl's head, and instead of the sound of flesh being opened as she was expecting instead she got a splash. _Excuse me? _

"Water Release: Great Tidal Wave!"

"Not this shit again!" Meisiekai growled, taking to the treetops as a giant wave of water began to wash the area away. Tienshin was caught off guard though, feeling the air leave his lungs as he was hit head-on and sent hurtling into a rock. Once the Jutsu was cast, the geysers spewing up from the ground had finally stopped. Whipping around she was able to stop the attack of some random criminal in the area, and it cost the poor guy his life as she plunged her katana through his neck. She watched his body fall limp to the ground and began to scan the area.

Cirinako was nowhere in sight, and Tarui's body was also gone. "Fuck! Damn bastards got away, my damn money literally washed away in front of my own eyes." She sighed, recomposing herself and scanning the area for Tienshin. She spotted him not too far from herself seemingly catching his breath and dropped down to meet him.

"Someone's a little winded." She mused, Tienshin remained silent though. He apparently was not in the mood for any lighthearted jests which Meisiekai could see. Of course, this only made her want to continue with being an annoyance to him, but she withheld for now. "It's a shame those two money bags got away, but good job out there. I was sure you'd be killed or captured when I lost track of you, but you held your own and almost put the big guy down for good."

"Is that all you value human life as, simple spare change?" Tienshin raised an eyebrow at her while strapping his spear onto his backside. He found it wondrous how she didn't even address those two by name or by any human term, but as "money bags." Wondrous, and disgusting.

"I'll call a spade a spade, you can call it whatever you see fit." She replied, a dark sneer reaching across her face. She pulled a book from her pocket and began to search it's contents, while Tienshin tried his best to make out the title. "Bounty Hunter's…. Bingo… book?"

"Yes, precisely. This book is a list for those like myself to use." She looked towards the man she had slain a few moments ago and then tried to match him to any portraits in the book. None found she assumed that he was worth practically nothing truly a lower class lowlife. "Ranging from B-Rank criminals to important figureheads, to literal myths like this Orochimaru character I'm looking at right now. Kages, people of all sort, and my favorite," She turned to a page she had bookmarked and flipped it around so Tienshin could read.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" He read and she nodded, "Precisely. This is the end goal for me, kill or capture Sasuke Uchiha of the Sharingan and turn him into the collection office. The good thing about this guy is he's sort of a wanderer, so I don't have to break into Konoha to get him. That'd be more of a suicide mission itself than what I'm attempting to do."

"What do you mean," Tienshin looked at her, and then back at Sasuke's picture curiously. "Is this one guy really that strong? Three billion Ryo, is there even that much money cycling throughout the Shinobi world let alone a criminal circuit?"

Her answer to him was a mere nod, which wasn't satisfying to say the least. He wanted to know more, so he figured he'd find out more on his own if he could. "Ahh yes another favorite page of mines." Meisiekai began to read which snapped him out of his thoughts to listen.

"Even bounty hunters like myself aren't safe. Ahem, Meisiekai Redyui. Height, around five feet five inches. Almost correct I think I added an inch. Weight, unknown but estimated to be very lightweight and nimble. Age, estimated twenty-three correct indeed." She smirked and continued to read on.

"Known natures are Fire Release and Lightning Release, known former affliction is kunoichi of the Hidden Cloud. Goals unknown, current affliction is a Bounty Hunter. Blah blah blah let's skip the rest of the fine print. Rank, A-Plus rank criminal, and my reward is set at about 900,000 Ryo. Now that's the part that grinds my gears, I think I've done more than enough to be ranked S tier." She closed the book and looked at Tienshin. "Keep your guard up, there have been a few witnesses to the events that happened here. The fighting seems to be done and now comes the reporting phase, so I suspect when that book updates you'll be in it too as my accomplice."

Tienshin wanted to lash out in anger, but he didn't. He knew her words were logical and probably correct, to any spectator it did seem like the two were in a partnership.

"Also whatever happened to that old man, Cunai? Did you kill that bastard?"

He shook his head at her question, "No. I was about to finish him off and some bastard attacked me from behind giving him time to scurry away. I was also fighting two guys who claimed to be former Anbu from the Sand gone rogue, they appeared to lose interest and just vanished."

Meisiekai took that info in carefully. "With a guy as scummy as Cunai on the lose no doubt you'll be in that book now, he'll likely try to play the victim and continue to lie on you so you'll definitely be listed as a criminal. With the severity of what he 'claimed' you did, selling out one squad to the enemy and killing the other you might even be put in as an A-rank. A lot of people will be at your head. This book may seem like something only people like myself use, but trust me whether they want you to know it or not, I've seen a lot of the so-called good guys with this thing as well."

She watched as Tienshin grimaced, jabbing his foot into the dirt angrily. He knew in his heart he'd never be able to return now, or he'd risk putting his village in danger added to the fact they might not trust him. Meisiekai knew this as well. _Perfect._

"Travel with me, and I'll make sure your name is cleared at the collection office once we're finished with my task."

"And what's this task? Surely you can't be serious about that whole Sasuke Uchiha guy, he seems way out of both our league?" The navy blue-haired man questioned, and Meisiekai could only laugh. "What's funny? I'm not trying to lose my li-"

"You are merely one piece in the puzzle my friend. I know me and you can't do it alone, that's why we'll find others together. So to answer your question my task is to kill or capture Sasuke Uchiha, and also… I want to find out what's really going on in the Land of Frost. So what do you say, we got ourselves a deal Tienshin?"

He was reluctant, he was sure this was akin to making a deal with the devil. Hell, that sick, mischievous smirk on the face of Meisiekai as she extended her hand made her look like the literal devil. But if she was right and he'd find himself in that damned book, he would need his name cleared in order to return to his village. So he shook her hand firmly, looking her dead in her cold, pale green eyes. "Deal."

"Perfect. Then let's get going." Meisiekai grinned even wider. "We'll need to make our way back through the Land of Hot Water, to the Land of Tea. I'd love to journey further into this criminal ridden land but that can wait, I'm for one sick of seeing snow and freezing my ass off. And plus, I also have some business I need to take care of there."

* * *

Sasuke yawned to himself as he sat perched on a log at an open training field. It was about four in the afternoon, this was the time Sarada had set to watch herself and Boruto spar. Yet neither were there yet, much to his displeasure. He had already stayed longer than he planned and he had it in his mind that he'd just up and leave. It was very annoying that his own daughter planned this and couldn't even be punctual. Boruto on the other hand, well he was Naruto's son so that spoke for itself although he had to admit the kid was nowhere near as knuckleheaded as his best friend was as a child. Still, he did inherit some traits.

"Why you little!" His head notched to the side where Boruto came into view, being flung on his behind. "What the hell is your problem, I was just about to beat Shikidai's score! You think sparring is more important than that."

Sarada walked into the area from the same way Boruto arrived, popping her knuckles angrily as she stood over him. "Those stupid games can wait, we're gonna fight right now! Take a look who's here maybe that'll put you in the mood." Without even looking in his direction she pointed at her father who sat idly, watching.

Boruto followed her finger and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Uncle Sasuke! I didn-"

Sasuke waved a hand to cut him off, jumping down from his perch. "You two are teammates, and yet you're never on the same page. An enemy will pick that apart in the field, turn you against one another. Getting along and fighting on the same page are two different things and you seemed to have barely mastered the former of the two so let's find out about the latter."

He unsheathed his katana, activated his Sharingan and assumed his battle stance. "Training isn't just fighting amongst one another, so let's see your teamwork. I've heard it was decent amongst the three of you but let's see how you two fare along, let's just say I've captured Mitsuki. Go!"

Much to their surprise, he rushed towards them with immense speed. _Let's see what you two can do, Sarada and Boruto!_

* * *

**This one ran a bit longer than my usual length so far which is a good thing. I usually clock in around 5.5K however this one went around 7K excluding my little monologue down here, which is also why it took longer than expected to get up. Had been busy with college so I figured why not extend it to make up for that. (Also I kinda promised 7K in my last chapter which I forgot about -/-)**

**Next chapter will be Sasuke-centric mostly, with maybe another Meisiekai bit at the end to set up for the first big event in the series. She's successfully recruited Tienshin and will look to continue building her posse up for a confrontation with Sasuke! So if you're enjoying the story so far leave a favorite or follow, hell maybe even a review so that I can know it's being read and liked. Traffic stats don't tell me much other than hey I know a few people acknowledge that my story exists and has at least glanced it but I want to know more. If you have any critiques or suggestion's leave em in a review and I'll definitely answer back. As always, until next time! Ciao!**

_**~MeltyScream**_


End file.
